Darkrai Vs Mewtwo
by Yami Princess
Summary: Join Jessa as she journeys around the Pokemon world with her team of odd and rare Pokemon. When meeting Ash and Co. on ferry her plans end up taking a turn, but for better or worse is still unknown.


Time change

Now to MewTwo who will do the disclaimer.

Mewtwo: YamiPrincess does not own Pokemon because if she did Darkrai and I would get a lot more screen time.

Darkrai: You go that right!

Me: Get out of here. (holds a rocket launcher in Darkrai's face)

Darkrai:(runs away).

Me: On with my story.

As usually it was calm and peaceful in SunnyShore City. The city's solar panel sidewalks were reflecting the early morning sunlight, making it nearly impossible to look directly at them. Citizens of the city were going along with their daily business. Trainers where training at the pokemon center, while other trainers where down at the beach training. That is all except one certain trainer who has a habit of sleeping in.

"Uggh… no mom…just five more minutes…" I mumbled as I threw my pillow at whatever was trying to wake me up.

"I swear, sometimes you are so cranky, and here I was waking you up so that you don't miss your ferry to Kanto," said Sakura with a muffled voice since there was the fact that there was still a pillow on top of her.

"What! Ok, ok I'm leaving!" I said as I hurried out my door in just my jammies.

"Jessa, don't forget to get dressed," said Sakura who happens to be a very special Mew. Unlike other Mews which are usually pink, except for shinies, Sakura was solid black with cherry red eyes.

My outfit consisted of a grey shirt with a black rose pattern on it, black skinny jeans, a black jacket with MC on the collar, black combat boots, and a messenger bag with a black rose pattern.

5 minutes later

"You better hurry if you don't want to miss the ferry to Vermilon City, Jessa," said Sparka, who was a Pichu, unlike other Pichu Sparka's black markings where in the shape of sparks all over her body.

"I tried to wake her up, but I ended up with a face full of pillow!" exclaimed Sakura who was following us as I ran to catch the ferry.

"You are a brave one, Sakura," replied Sparka.

Last call for the ferry to Vermilon City," called the announcer for the ferry as I finally made my way on deck where I collapsed ever so graciously into a heaping pile.

"See I told you we'd make it Sparka," I panted.

"I guess you got me there."

We then made our way to our room. It was simple yet comfortable. It had a small bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. The window was right over the bed.

We then went back on deck, while Sakura and Sparka were playing, I slipped off into my thoughts.

_Wow, this view is amazing. All the water Pokemon are blowing bubbles and the bubbles are catching to light of the sunset. I can't believe it my plan is finally coming together. I just hope those Team Rocket idiots don't screw everything up._

"Hey, Jessa, don't you think that pikachu looks lost," Sparka said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah let's check it out."

"Pika pi pi pikachu"

"Are you lost Pikachu," I asked softly. Pikachu replied with a nod of its head.

30 minutes later

"Pikachu! Buddy where are you," called Ash Ketchum, a young pokemon trainer whose dreams are to become a pokemon master.

"Ash, I found him," replied Ash's friend.

"Really where, Brock."

"Down there on the deck, next to the railing" replied Brock.

"Let's head down there."

"Hey Pikachu," called Ash while nearly landing face first in a random puddle. "Stuid puddle where the heck did you come from?"

"Pika Pika Pi," said Pikachu while everyone's sweat dropped.

In a magikarp sub under the ferry team rocket was once again coming up with a plan to kidnap Pikachu, but this time they decide to go for Sparka.

"Hey guys look at that Pichu. It's the markings on it are different from a regular Pichu. I think we should steal it," said Meowth to Jessie and James while peddling the sub with them.

"You're right Meowth," said Jessie and James to Meowth," activate Electric Pokemon Proof Catching Robot." (the EPPCR for short)

"Hey guys aren't we forgetting something," asked Meowth while activating the EPPCR.

"You're right to motto, but don't worry we'll do it once we get to the surface," said Jessie while looking out the periscope.

On the Deck

"Hey, Pikachu, is that your trainer?" asked Jessa while pointing to Ash who was currently yelling at a puddle.

"Pika(sadly yes),"said Pikachu while holding his head. Pikachu decided to put a stop to Ash before that puddle got seriously hurt so he let out a thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, was that really necessary?" asked Sparka while pulling on Pikachu's tail with her paw

"Pika Pi Pikachu (of course it was. That puddle could have got seriously hurt),"replied Pikachu while pulling its tail back.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Come on not you idiots again," said Ash, Brock, Jessa, and Sparka.

"Hey, you guys better shut it, "screamed Jessie as Meowth was firing the EPPCR and James was holding Jessie back.

The EPPCR hit its targets and was begining to bring them back up to Team Rocket when Yami started to laugh.

"Twerpete, what is so funny? We're about to steal you Pichu and there's nothing you can do about it," asked Meowth getting mad.

"Sorry guys, but Sparka doesn't use just electric moves," Jessa replied( twerpete) calmly.

"What!," exclaimed team rocket.

"What is right. Now Sparka use Psychic and Aerial Ace, and get Pikachu out of there."

Me:. Also Yami teaches her Pokemon moves they don't naturally learn.

Brock: I'm going to announce my love for Jessa.

Me: No you're not lover boy. *holds flamethrower of death*

Brock: Ok, I won't, but I'm not happy I barely got any lines.

Ash: You're right Brock all I did was forever scare a puddle.

Puddle: I'm telling my mommy.

Ash: shut up

Me: don't worry you guys will get more I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Sparka: Please R&R


End file.
